realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Sesheyan
}} Physical Description Standing approximately 5 feet tall and weighing a mere 88 lb , sesheyans (pronounced “seshay-un”) are humanoid only in the broadest sense of the word. A bulbous head encircled by eight small eyes and capped by large, pointed ears flows into a light, muscular frame. Powerful wings that extend to an 18.5 feet wingspan spread from the sesheyan’s back, and a long tail with an expandable fan-shaped tip provides stabilization while in flight. The wings can be folded tightly against the creature’s upper back when they are not in use. Though they walk with a hunched, laboured gait when on the ground, sesheyans exhibit a gracefulness while airborne that is matched by few other creatures capable of flight Culture The sesheyan have a tribal culture. Few of them seek to leave the place of their birth and they are perhaps the most intensely religious of the races. Some of the Sesheyan consider the humans, to be like gods, but this is not a widespread belief. The only oddity to their civilization are their healers. Not shamans, who are basically Sesheyan mind walkers, but healers who can heal wounds and diseases with a touch. Few Sesheyan have this gift. While the healers ability has been proven scientifically, the nature of this gift or how to use it or even its source has not. Personality: Sesheyan heroes are among the small number of their species who have stepped into the galactic community thanks to the opportunities presented by humans and their starfaring ships. Because of certain physical differences, such as their multiple eyes and strange head shape, the sesheyans are the most “alien” of the nonhuman species. Once they believed they were the highest form of life in the world they knew – they were hunters and shamans of great power. Now that they have seen the “magic” of the spacefaring species. Their faith has been rocked. The typical sesheyan hunter maintains an outward appearance of confidence and power, but inside he struggles to stay brave in the face of so many frightening, strange, and seemingly magical things. Most humans can’t help feeling uneasy in the presence of a sesheyan. This attitude comes from humankind’s innate fear of the dark and the creatures that inhabit it. Even the most primitive sesheyan finds this reaction mildly amusing. Though a sesheyan is a born hunter, he is also a being that might seem cold and aloof but actually has a profound respect for all life and his place in its natural cycle. Technology is new and alien to sesheyans. They can learn to use high-tech equipment, but many of them never become completely comfortable with it, and some deeply religious sesheyans refuse to have anything to do with it. Sesheyan heroes belong to the small group of sesheyans who have overcome their disinclination toward using high-tech equipment – they’ll operate a computer, or a station on a spaceship, if they have to, but that doesn’t mean they have to like it. Sesheyans make excellent Rogues, serving as spies, scouts, or even bounty hunters when they enter galactic society. A smaller number take up the profession of Warrior, and fewer still are Clerics. Except for heroes who have overcome their natural distrust of technology, sesheyan Mechanists are almost unheard of. History & Relations: The sesheyans emerged from their prehistory only a short time ago. They are in the aboriginal stage of development, keeping oral histories and working with tools no more complicated than stone blades and wooden spears. Everything is mystical and magical to the sesheyans, and most of their culture is organised into tribes headed by either the best hunter or the most powerful shaman. They call their world “Sheya” which means simply “hunting land” in their History Sesheyans lives on their home world of Sessea for centuries. Until they were enslaved by the yaun-ti empire was at its height. The evil snake-men found the primitive sesheyans in some remote crystal sphere and enslaved the whole race. The sesheyans were used as a cheap labor force (humanoids were too valuable for the black broth). During this time the sesheyans were spread throughout the empire. After the fall of the Yaun-Ti the sesheyans were freed. However, for some reason the sesheyans almost completely reverted to the primitive life the time before the Yaun-Ti enslaved them. The few Sheshesyan who have traveled tend to be primitive, but willing to learn about science and other societies. Ecology The Sesheyan have a world about as old as the others and also proved to be compatible to humans, a fact that required a lot of time to accept. Half-breed Shesheyan and humans are rare since most of them are stillborn. The few who live tend to look too hideous to fit into human culture and incapable of flight for any great distance. However, when raised by Shesheyan mystics, they tend to develop powerful and as yet unexplained healing abilities, but only due to Shesheyan training. There is no polite term for these offspring. “Sesheyans” means “hunters of the land”. In the sesheyan point of view, the world was made to provide its children sustenance, and the hunters are the undisputed masters of the world. When other species starcraft reach the sesheyan homeworld, they find superstitious hunters still locked in the Stone Age. Though many sesheyans may decide to travel the stars as allies of the interstellar community, most remain planetbound, steadfastly clinging to their old beliefs and traditions. A sesheyan’s leathery flesh comes in shades that fall within the human range of skin tone, but he is obviously a creature of the night. Sesheyans are built to function in darkness with more precision and grace than humans demonstrate even in broad daylight. In the perpetual-twilight jungles of Sheya, the sesheyans senses serve them well. The ground, the great trees with their tangles of vines and branches, and even the mist-filled air are the sesheyans home, for his wings give him access to places landbound creatures can never reach. With eyes built to function in minimal illumination and ears sensitive to the slightest noise, these creatures have unparalleled hunting skills in obscured or low-light conditions. Away from the low-intensity light of their homeworld, sesheyans must wear protective goggles to shield their sensitive eyes. Sehseyan Lands: Sesheyan are found mainly only on their own world in any large numbers, but some colonies have moved to worlds that spend most of their time in twilight or total darkness. As such they have found no competition for their habitats from the Dragon Empire. They tend t o prefer jungle or swamp worlds, but can easily manage living on those with low gravities and less hospitable climates, like barren rocky worlds, in these places they tend to dwell underground in cave complexes, only coming out to fly. Religion: Sesheyan beliefs are very much oriented towards the Trickster or the Magus, though many refuse to follow these established beliefs and follow the more traditional beliefs that revolve around spirits and the spirit world. There are quite a few shaman who unwittingly follow the dualist belief and teachings of the creator. Sesheyan Racial Traits: +2 DEX, -2 CHA As they are very graceful, yet very alien. Medium size: As medium sized creatures, Sesheyan receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Sesheyan base speed is: 20 feet, Fly 40 feet Technical Ignorance: Sesheyan may not pick-up the Technical proficiency until 3rd level. Nocturnal(Ex): In the Dark of Low light conditions they receive a +4 competence bonus to Move Silent, Hide and Wilderness lore. Low-light Vision: T’sa can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. They retain the ability to distinguish colour and detail under these conditions. Darkvision: Sesheyan can see in the dark upto 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and Sesheyan can function just fine with no light at all. +2 Racial bonus to: Freefall, and Listen checks. Bonus FEAT - Blindsight: The Sehseyan due to their nocturnal habitat all receive the Blindsight feat upon creation. Light Sensitivity (Ex): Abrupt exposure to bright light (such as sunlight or a daylight spell) blinds a Sesheyan for 1 round. In addition, Sesheyan suffer a –1 circumstance penalty to all attacks, saves and checks while operating in bright light. Falling(Ex): Any Sesheyan as long as conscious and retaining the use of it’s wings, can make a Reflex save (DC14) to avoid falling, instead he simply takes flight and glides safely to the ground. Automatic languages: Sesheyan Favoured Class: Rogue Effective Character level: +1 Category:Shesheyan Category:Humanoids Category:Scaled Ones